Love Always
by best with breadsticks
Summary: One-shot: With Renesmee so far away, Jacob decides that maybe a letter to his beloved would be appropriate. And so, he tries and tries to write, only to come to a simple conclusion.


Author's Note: Hey, it's another _Twilight_ one-shot. Funny how these things just seem to appear on my computer, huh? Well, actually I wrote ninety percent of this one last year with the intention of making it a multiple chapter piece, but I wanted to write something for Twilight Novel Novice's Jan-Feb challenge...and I didn't have any time to start something completely new...and it was due at midnight tonight, so used the piece I had already done and just finished it into a one-shot. Yeah, I'm lame.

Okay, I hope it's enjoyable. I think it's a little weird, but oh well. I've become a hardcore _Sonny with A Chance _writer, so I don't pay much attention to my _Twilight _stuff anymore. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything _Twilight _related.

***

Jacob heaved a sigh, pulling the thin sheet of lined paper out of his beaten, worn notebook. Carefully removing the fringe on the edge, he pondered what he'd tell her. She had been gone for only a day or two – he'd lost count already – and he missed her terribly. They both knew he'd be arriving to stay with her shortly, but he needed to hear from her sooner than that.

He unconsciously crumpled the page as he thought. Rolling the fringed edge he had removed in his fingers, he had gotten lost in deliberation.

_Renesmee. _

_Renesmee Carlie. _

_Renesmee Carlie Cullen. _

Her name replayed over and over in his mind. Adding another piece as it repeated. It wasn't hard to tell he was crazy for her. He had always been crazy for her. He would always be crazy for her.

_Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black._

He smirked to himself, tossing the rolled up ball of fringe into the wastepaper basket.

_Yeah, that would be the day._ The thought pasted through his mind.

Renesmee may be fully-grown now, but he had promised Edward he wouldn't start a complete relationship with her until she was legal (only a short year away).

That wasn't to say that they couldn't cheat _a little_ bit. You _really_ didn't have to have a full relationship to steal kisses. Kisses Jacob was sure Edward knew about and would kill him one day for.

He turned his attention away from his fantasies to see the paper. It was then he realized what he had done to the paper. Groaning, he flattened it on the wooden desk he was sitting at. Once flat enough, he lifted his black ballpoint pen. He hovered just above the page, hand shaking.

What _should_ he write?

She was old enough to appreciate an intimate letter, but Jacob knew whatever he wrote would first have to go through the censorship of _daddy dearest_ before reaching it's intended target.

He sighed, deciding to start with the obvious.

_Dear Renesmee, _

Jacob halted, crumbling up the already pre-crinkled paper and threw it into the wastepaper basket. That was _far_ too formal. He just needed to be causal, like always.

He tore a new, crisp paper from his notebook; taking time to allow the easy tear line to do its job, so the paper lacked the fringed edge. He placed it down neatly in the center of the desk.

The pen shook again in his hand. Why was he so nervous? He'd had conversations with her before; why couldn't he just write down what he wanted to say? Setting the pen on the desk parallel to the paper, he contemplated his first words.

Suddenly, a few words popped into his head. And since he was having such trouble even figuring out a couple words to say, he chose to go with them.

_Dear Nessie,_

_What's up? _

"How _eloquent_." He muttered to himself, grabbing the whiteout from the top drawer on the left side of the desk. He shook the small, white bottle. Even though it had taken him almost a half hour to come up with that, he didn't like it. It sounded weird.

Upon opening the whiteout, there was a sharp, reverberating knock at the door of his minuscule closet of a bedroom. Not much was able to throw Jacob off guard nowadays, but the sudden sound did. The bottle of whiteout toppled, spilling its contents over the notebook page; a stream of white running right off the desk on to his lap.

"Damn," Jacob swore under his breath. "What?" He called towards the door.

There was a sigh, and then a reply. "Just wanted to tell you dinner's ready." Rachel spoke loud enough for him to hear her through the door.

"And what did you break?" She added, jiggling the metal doorknob. She had every intention on busting in and figuring out what happened until Jacob responded harshly.

"_Nothing_." It irritated him how prying she was at times. He swiped his hand over the white covered desk, the whiteout splashed on the carpet. He threw the sort of letter for Renesmee in the trash and decided to start once more before leaving.

"Are you coming?" Rachel insisted, twisting the handle again.

"Yeah." Jacob replied, now wiping off the desk with a shirt already pre-destined for the wash. "Just set a plate aside. I'll be out in a minute, kay?"

Rachel shrugged from behind the door. "Sure, whatever." She retreated from her position at the door and returned to help Billy with dinner.

Jacob's shoulders slumped over the desk, once it was cleaned up for the most part. Tearing another page from the notebook, he began for the third time.

_Third time's the charm._ Jacob smirked, pressing his pen to the top of the page. A rapid rush of insight flowed through him. In less than a minute, he had written more than he had the entire time he'd been trying to write.

_Dear Nessie,_

_How are you? I hope you're doing well. Don't worry, I'm_

His thoughts ceased abruptly. How could describe his mood? He was longing for her – dying to see her again. The word 'okay' - as he would usually put down – didn't even begin to express his emotions.

I'm, I'm…_His mind thought over the possibilities on how to finish the statement. He didn't want to lie to her, but it might calm her worry about…if she's even worried about him._  
I'm…doing alright…_Jacob wrote the second half of his thought, minus the dot, dot, dots. _

_Nothing's has really happened around here lately. Just the usual boring stuff. Maybe it's a _good_ thing you, Cullens, left. _

He shook his head at his joke. He missed her far too much for this separation to be even considered a _decent _thing; it was eating away at him everyday he couldn't see her.

_Hear_ her.

_Be_ with her.

He slammed his head down on his desk, trying to clear his mind. It was easier to be without her when he didn't think about her. Something he failed miserably at.

Still attempting to ignore his thoughts of Renesmee, he returned to his paper. He allowed himself to write and ramble. Soon enough the page was filled with random chatter about trivial things that he assumed she wouldn't really mind reading. She usually enjoyed listening to his aimless rants on nothing, and vice versa.

He _loved_ listening to her.

Her angelic voice was one he could – and would – listen to for hours and hours on end without ever growing tired of it. She would start off by complaining about her father, then change over to her mother's worries, and soon enough end up ranting about how her Aunt Alice wouldn't let her wear her _practically _(she had worn it once) new shirt.

He looked over his mesh of rambles, all of which radiated with small hints of love and affection. There wasn't a thing he could think of to write to her, but somehow he was managing to write everything to her. It was amazing what she could do to him. She made him into (if you could excuse the pun) a lovesick puppy.

He started at the paper a moment longer, before it truly sunk in. All of his thoughts were blending until they came to the finally conclusion that this was stupid. He hadn't written what he wanted to write to her. Was there really anything he wanted to _write _to her?

"Ugh," Jacob slammed his fist on his desk, rattling the entire house with his strength.

"Jake," Rachel called again from the kitchen with concern in her voice. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied in a mumbled manner, crumbling the letter that had taken him nearly twenty minutes to write his large hands. He tossed it in the garbage can his in tiny, closet-like bedroom and retrieved another sheet of paper.

Lifting his pen to the paper he wrote the only thing that came to mind. He wrote the words he should have just written in the first place.

_Dear Nessie,_

_Miss you tons. Always have and always will. _

_Love Always,_

_Jacob_

"Jacob," Rachel called to him once more. "It's dinnertime. And I'm not putting plate aside for you. We're a family we eat together."

Jacob slipped the letter in the pre-addressed envelope and tossed it on his bed to be sent out at a later date.

"Fine, I'm coming." Jacob responded to Rachel, as he flipped his desk light off and walked out of his room.

***

Nearly two and half weeks after Jacob had sent his letter to Renesmee, her reply came in the mail. The pink envelope was easily noticed by the Black family when it arrived. The perfect calligraphy on the front that read Jacob's name was enough to lend itself to being the work of Cullen, but Renesmee wanted to make sure it got to its intended target indefinitely.

Rachel handed Jacob the letter with a smile playing her lips. She loved to watch her younger brother's eyes light up at the thought of Renesmee. It was a simple pleasure, but it was a pleasure nonetheless.

Jacob scurried off to his bedroom, shutting the door loudly behind him.

He sat down at his desk, letting the faint scent of Renesmee still lingering on the letter soak into him. He smiled to himself, as he gently opened the envelope being careful to not damage the contents inside. They were the closest thing he had to her right now, and so he cherished them with everything inside him.

He pulled out the neatly folded letter and opened it to reveal her message.

_Dear Jacob,_

_I hope that letter you sent took you forever to write, because I know for a fact that _this _letter took me forever to write. _

_And you know what? I'm pretty sure I came to same conclusion you did. _

_And so, if you don't mind me quoting you, I say:_

_I miss you tons. Always have and always will._

_Love Always,_

_Nessie_

There was a short and deliberate knock at Jacob's window as soon as he finished the letter. He glanced up to see the most stunning sight he had ever seen in his life.

Renesmee.

He opened the window, allowing her to slip through and leap her way into his arms. She nuzzled her head into his neck, taking in his scent and basking in its pure essence of forests and fires.

"I came to the conclusion," Renesmee whispered to him, "I can't stay away."

Jacob grinned, as he continued embracing her, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"You right," he began, as he took in the full extent of her warmth. "I can't stay away either."

Renesmee pulled away from him a slight bit to look up at his face. She smiled, before leaning in toward him to steal another kiss that Edward would grimace at if he ever found out.

But their secret was safe between them in their own little world…

"_Jacob! Renesmee! _I can hear both of you!" Edward's voice carried through to the two secret lovers.

…or maybe their secret wasn't _so _safe.

***

Author's Note: Weird, huh? Thank you for reading.


End file.
